Unfairness: How to Save a Life
by Gerbil123
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Promise

**A/N: It's just a story about Itachi's life. Follows the manga kind of. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own what Masashi owns. **

Itachi looked at the small picture of his family for one last time, and than slowly put it down. "I'll be seeing you soon, Mother and Father," Itachi whispered to himself, slowly pulling a kunai out of his and brining it to his neck.

**Eight Years earlier **

A young, thirteen year old Itachi ran through the village of Konoha, with a small box in his hand. A ring, an engagement ring for the most prettiest, beautiful, funny_oh to Itachi, she was just everything he wanted and everything he needed. Someone to be the light at the end of the dark tunnel for him, some one to put stars in his dark night, and that someone was Fulla, Fulla Lovelace. No one knew much about her, only that she was a rich and powerful ruler of some land far away, and she'd come to retire from that, and live in the peaceful village of Konoha. To Itachi, Konoha was not at all that peaceful, there was conflict among conflict, all be hidden by happiness and joy. He didn't like it, he actually wanted a world where there would be peace in the first place, not fake peace. But who's listen to him, he was just an Uchiha, and everyone hated the Uchiha.

He just sighed, all he knew is that she'd help him, besides, he was at his breaking point for the sake of the clan. He took a deep breath as he neared the steps of her large mansion-like home. His head was automatically filled with put downs from his friends, sadly, his best friends. But, it was his best friends who told him the truth, right, even if the truth hurt. He took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. "Here I come!" shouted the voice of a sweet angle, coming to the door to greet him. He couldn't wait, his days of pain and suffering were over, and when he married her, he'd take Sasuke with him too, so Sasuke wouldn't have to feel the pain of his clan. "Yes," Itachi was immediately jerked out of his thoughts when Fulla opened the door for him. "May I come in please?" he asked calmly. She smiled and nodded, opening the door for him and letting him in. He looked around her house, hoping no one was there.

"Yes Itachi, do you need something?" she asked, watching him look around. "Um, remember, when I was young, you asked me who I wanted to marry, and I said I wanted to marry you, well," Itachi said, pulling the ring out of his pocket, "will you marry me?" Despite what she was about to say, Fulla's eyes looked joyful as if she was going to say yes, but she didn't. "Itachi," Fulla put her hand on his and pushed it back at him, "You're too young, you never tell me anything, your whole family hates me, and besides, I don't even love you." Itachi felt like he had lost a bet and lost his heart, his only heart, in those five words. Fulla put her hand on Itachi's shoulder, only for it to be pushed off. "I've gotta to go," Itachi said, his voice filled with no emotion. Now the clan would consume him, and probably Sasuke. No, not Sasuke, he wouldn't let them. Fulla was a long shot any way. "_She probably wants someone rich, someone who's not as emotionally challenged like you Itachi, a real man_," his father, Fugaku would say. "_Stop chasing useless dreams, you're not qualified to meet her standards_," Shisui would say. "_I couldn't care less If you killed yourself over her_," Inabi, someone who really hated him, would say. Itachi sighed, and sadly made his way home.

Mikoto had already heard about the news by a spy she'd sent to look after Itachi, and if that wasn't enough, the look on Itachi's face was. "Itachi, not everyone in this world get's what they want, they always get something better. Please, no matter what, don't let love drive you to your death, can you promise me that?" and of course, she received no answer. He sadly made his way to his room, repeating the words his mother said to him over and over again. What did she mean, don't let it drive you to your death. Did she really think her son, Itachi Uchiha, the heir of the Uchiha, would kill himself. No, but, in his state now, anything in his mind could click, anything could happen, but he wouldn't allow it.

"NII-SAN!" a small, high pitched voice screeched through the hallways of his house, causing his father, who was walking inside to wince just a bit. Sighing, Itachi put on a fake smile and walked towards his small brother. "So, how was it?" Sasuke asked to Itachi's amazement. How did he know? Well, now, he might as well have told him the truth. "Horrible, it was horrible," Itachi said, walking into his room and falling the toe ground with a thud. "and who told you?" he asked Sasuke. "Shisui told me, he said that you'd propose to Fulla today, and just because you're an Uchiha, she wouldn't except. He also says that since you're emotionally unstable, whatever that means, that she'd be scared you'd hurt her." Itachi sat up, and looked at his brother, "Oh is that so, well," Itachi hesitated, "Tell Shisui Itachi says go suck on an egg." Sasuke laughed and hugged Itachi, "Well, if Fulla doesn't love you, remember, I still do, so please don't do anything crazy." Itachi smiled at that, and he promised himself he'd take that one to the grave.

"Itachi, wake up!" he heard a melodious voice call from downstairs. He sat up and walked out of bed. Really, he didn't need a wake up call because right after Sasuke left his room, he spent the whole night working on ANBU reports. His eyes were dark under, making the lines look worse. "Here I come!" Itachi replied back to her, walking into his bathroom and cleaning himself up. Itachi did the best he could do to get ready, than slowly made his way downstairs. Mikoto was cooking, as usual, Fugaku was sitting down, reading something, nodding every five minutes as response to his younger sons voice. He ignored him so much though, Itachi wondered if he even knew he had two sons. Fugaku looked up from what he was reading and stared at Itachi.

"Wow, you look bad," Fugaku said, receiving a punch in the head from Mikoto. "What?" he asked, staring at his angered, "a _real man _can take anything having to do with relationship." "Well," Mikoto said, walking over towards Itachi, "He may be ANBU captain and the heir of this clan, but he's my baby." Mikoto embraced Itachi and kissed him on his hair. "So are you Sasuke," she said, walking over towards Sasuke. "What about me?" Fugaku asked looking at Mikoto. "I love you too," she said, patting her husband on the head. Itachi quickly ate his breakfast and walked out of the house, "Mother," he said silently. Mikoto looked at him, "Yes dear." Itachi smiled, "I promise," and with that he left the house. Mikoto smiled with the knowledge of knowing her son would be with her for a longer time, and if not, it wouldn't be him who put an end to himself.

**Did you like it? I hope you did! Oh, my school had it's Hike For Life today! Anyway, please, please, please, please, please review! And may God bless all of you!**


	2. Expectations

Itachi raced to the Kage tower, not looking once at the direction towards Fulla's house. If he wanted to keep his sanity, he'd have to forget her, for his and her good. Fulla didn't love Itachi, and seeing Itachi pained her everyday, and he hated himself for that. He'd avoid her at all cost, besides, he was only thirteen, and his birthday was in about a week, so he'd be fourteen, sadly, making everything harder for him. He sighed, thinking about Fulla once more, "There goes my chance for love and happiness."

The Hokage looked outside of his window, thinking about the news that he'd received. Fulla declined Itachi's proposal. He sighed a sigh of relief, now she would never be pulled into the tangled web of the Uchiha, but on the other hand, he had Itachi to worry about. The kid was emotionally and mentally unstable, and something as little as Fulla turning him down could set him off in the wrong direction. He could be a threat to other's, or worse, a threat to himself. He'd been sending him to a doctor, and as usual, he came in with grave news. Nothing fatal, well at least not until he hit a certain age, but something life threatening. He just wanted one way to help the poor child, but he couldn't, no one could help Itachi except Itachi. That was always the sad fact, because Itachi never had time for himself, always others.

"Lord Hokage," he heard a voice come from in front of his desk. It was Itachi. "Good morning Itachi," the Hokage greeted him, looking at his dark figure. He looked so evil, like he'd kill him any second, but that was just a mask, the Itachi the Hokage knew was shy and kind. "How has your week been," he didn't mean to ask that, not one bit. Itachi looked down, making him look sadder and more scarier. "Just the same, one big ball of depression, over and over again," Itachi replied. "Oh," Hiruzen (the Hokage) "If it's too much trouble, you can take off if you want." Itachi hesitated. A break, that would be nice, if he could have a break, but what would his parents say. What would his clan say? "No thank you sure. I can take all of my regular missions, even more if necessary," he replied, smiling a big smile at the Hiruzen. Hiruzen sighed, he knew Itachi just feared what the consequences for taking a break would be in his clan. The Uchiha's were all natural workaholics. "Any particular missions?" Hiruzen asked Itachi. "No," Itachi replied, "I'll take any mission." The Hokage looked at the mission paper's, he needed one for Itachi that would keep his mind of off Fulla and his family, a hard one, but sadly, he had none.

Than he remembered something, Danzo. He had mentioned something about Itachi earlier, something about he needed to see him. "Oh, Danzo needs you," Hiruzen said, "he needs to speak to you privately." Itachi sighed, this wouldn't be good, it never was. He didn't like Danzo at all, but he was doing something good for the village, wasn't he. Itachi bowed and walked out of the Kage tower to the root headquarters. He never knew what to expect from Danzo.

Hoped u liked it and God Bless!


End file.
